A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of push carts, more specifically, a refrigerated push cart that is designed to support a plurality of salads.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with salad supporting devices. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a salad carrier in the form of a cart having a telescoping handle as well as a refrigeration unit that is portably powered and of which contains a plurality of doors accessing an internal space organized via a plurality of adjustable and removable shelves; wherein a plurality of containers are included to isolate the various components of a salad such that a salad may be made as needed.
The Ward Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,868) discloses a temperature controlled cart for carrying items such as food, beverages, and menu items. However, the cart is incapable of being lifted via a handle, or have a telescoping handle that can rotate as well as a refrigeration unit that is portably powered.
The Ackerman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,778) discloses a wheeled food container that has removable partitions. However, the wheeled food container is not personally liftable via a handle located thereon and of which does not include a refrigeration unit that is portably powered.
The Westbrooks, Jr. et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,547) discloses a food temperature maintenance cart having a refrigeration unit.
The Haley Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,929) discloses a portable, modular, refrigerated service cart. However, the cart does not enclose a refrigerated interior with a plurality of shelves that store various items used to construct or a finished salad therein.
The Jarman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,807) discloses a salad bar with replaceable modular refrigerated condiments container. However, the device is directed to a salad bar and not a highly portable and liftable salad carrier that has a refrigerated interior.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a salad carrier in the form of a cart having a telescoping handle as well as a refrigeration unit that is portably powered and of which contains a plurality of doors accessing an internal space organized via a plurality of adjustable and removable shelves; wherein a plurality of containers are included to isolate the various components of a salad such that a salad may be made as needed. In this regard, the salad carrier departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.